


Talking

by helooksbritish



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helooksbritish/pseuds/helooksbritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is talking to Snape and remembering their history together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

 

“Hermione, he’s here everyday.  It’s creepy if you ask me.”  Ron knew that spying on his best friend was not the best thing to do, but he couldn’t help it, Harry kept running off and Ron was worried about him.

 

 

Harry sat next to Snape just talking.  Talking about back when he was still in school, talking about the war, talking about everyday things.  It did not matter to Harry what the topic was, he just wanted to be with Snape.

 

“This morning I was thinking about that day during the war, when you were in the woods…”

 

****

 

_Harry was tired of being away from those he loved, but he knew that being with them would only put them into more danger.  It was getting dark, Hermione was in the tent and Harry set out on guard.  It was getting cold, Harry didn’t know what day it was, but he suspected that it was getting to be the end of October, or it might be November.  He really did not know.  All he could thing about though was being back at Hogwarts, taking classes, sleeping in the dormitory, and most of all eating meals in the Great Hall._

_Harry hated being on guard.  It was really hard for him to focus during the night.  He knew, though, if he were to nod off there was a good chance that he would not notice someone getting close to their camp._

_Harry watched the trees as they swayed in the breeze.  He watched the leaves rustle, and the cloak of a man.  Harry set up.  There was a man, standing out in the distance, watching him.  Harry was sure there was no way he could be seen by the man, who just stood there, watching.  The protection charms would have hidden the camp, but still this man (who was still far enough away Harry could not see his face) watched._

_Harry stood and reached for his wand.  The man began walking towards him.  His robes billowed behind him, giving the impression that this man was floating as he moved at Harry and the camp._

_Harry trembled as he held out his wand.  Now he could see the man, it was Snape.  Professor Snape, Death Eater, Murder, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts and he was now walking towards Harry._

_“Harry Potter, I know you are there.  I need to speak with you.  I have to warn you.”  Snape stood only inches away from Harry, yet Harry was not visible to him._

_Harry didn’t make a sound._

_“The Dark Lord knows you are here.  He is tracking your wand.  You have got to lose it.  Right now there are Death Eaters on their way out here, to find you.  They will be able to break through your spells and charms.  Leave your wand here.  Hide it, go somewhere else.  Please, you are the only hope for the wizarding world.  Without you, our world does not stand a chance against the Dark Lord.”_

_“How do I know you are not lying?”  Harry suddenly appeared next to Snape._

_“I’m not.  Dumbledore wanted me to protect you, and protect you I will.  Within the hour these woods will be filled with His followers, you have got to get out of here.”_

_Harry knew deep down he could trust Snape.  Dumbledore trusted Snape, and Dumbledore always told Harry, that he should trust in Snape also, no matter what.  Harry would trust Snape.  “Thank you.”_

_Snape reached his hand out and touched Harry’s face.  “Be safe.”_

_Harry put his hand on Snape’s, “I miss you.”  He said and he felt the warmth of Severus’ hand on his face._

_“Soon.”  Snape said sadly, “Now go, if you need help, I’ll know, I’ll find you.  Now go, before someone comes looking.”_

_With that Harry disappeared again from Snape’s view and after only a few moment Severus heard the loud clicking sound of Harry and Hermione leaving.  The only thing left was a wand, Harry’s wand._

_***_

“You saved us that day.  You saved us many times.”  Harry looked over at Snape and he smiled sadly.  “There was the time you sent your patronus out.  I couldn’t believe it when I saw the silver doe. I knew it was you.  I ran out to find you, but the doe stopped on a frozen pond.  And I saw the sword.  That alone made me fall in love with you all over again.”  Harry thought about his strange relationship.  Well not strange to him, but to others.

 

***

 

_“Harry, you keep going through that book and I am going to think you fancy that half-blood prince bloke.”  Ron joked at his friend._

_Harry sat on his bed and flipped through the potions book again.  Whoever the half-blood prince was, he was brilliant.  Harry would not admit it to his friend but he was sure that he had created some kind of crush.  Not a sexual crush, more like an intellectual crush, if the was such a thing.  Harry read and re-read the hand written notes in the book._

_“Harry, put that book down.  We are going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you know how Snape gets when we are late…”_

_Harry knew his friend was right.  He put the book into his trunk under several layers of items which had accumulated over the years.  Then ran off for his class._

_Harry was no longer the top of his class in DADA, Snape saw to that.  Harry found it harder to pay attention to Snape then it had some professors past, like Lupin._

_As Harry quickly ran into the classroom, the class was writing the notes off of the board before Snape got into the classroom.  Harry promptly sat and pulled out his quill and notes._

_Suddenly Harry noticed the handwriting.  He’s seen Snape’s handwriting before, but this is the first time he really noticed it.  Harry realized Snape, Snape was the Half-Blood Prince.  It made since right?  All the potion tips.  It couldn’t be so…_

_Harry knew he needed to talk with Snape._

_All through class Harry only paid half attention to what was happening.  He couldn’t get past the realization that Snape very well could be his Half-Blood Prince.  The same Prince Harry found himself fantasying about for the whole of the school year.  How could it be Snape?  The snaky, sarcastic grumpy professor?  This couldn’t be right._

_When the class was dismissed, Harry took his time gathering his things.  Soon he was the only person, except for Snape._

_“Excuse me, professor.”  Harry said weakly._

_“What is it, Potter?”  Snape bit._

_“Nothing, never mind.”  Harry changed his mind._

_Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry quickly turned and walked towards the door.  As he reached the door he turned and stated quickly.  “Are you the Half-Blood Prince.?”_

_“Excuse me?”  Snape looked up again._

_“Are you the Half-Blood Prince?”  Harry walked back through the classroom._

_“Snape did not answer Harry, just gave him a scrutinizing stare.  Then after a moment, “I do not know where you heard of the Half-Blood Prince, but I assure you it is none of your concern,”  he stated._

_“Harry watched Snape’s expression.  “You are him, aren’t you?”  Harry smiled.  Believe it or not, Harry was happy that Snape was the Prince.  “I have so many questions for you.”_

_Snape glared at Harry._

_“I am using your old potions book for Slughorn’s potions class.  I have never done so well in Potions, your tips work so well.  Why would you not teach your class like what you wrote in your book?  Where did the name Half-Blood Prince come from?  Where did you learn all the secrets?”  Harry question in rapid fire speech.  Harry’s heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode out of his chest._

_Snape rubbed his brow in frustration.  “I do not have time for this.”_

_Harry just smiled wider at him._

_Snape let out a sigh, “Potter, I have another class coming in here in just a few minutes, likewise you have Charms.  If you promise to drop the subject and never mention it again, you can come here this evening and I will answer any question you have, but you have to promise.”  Snape did not know why he was being so nice, but it probably had something to do with Potter finally being interested in his studies._

_Harry was so excited he could hardly hold still.  “I promise.  I will be back here this evening.”  Harry was smiling from ear to ear._

Harry smiled at Snape, in a very similar way that he did while in Snape’s office, so many years ago.   “That was the night I kissed you.  You were so shocked I thought you were going to throw me out of your room.  You were very mad at me.  But I couldn’t help myself.  I knew at that moment you were going to be the one I wanted to spend the rest of forever with.”

 

There was silence for a few moments, it was starting to rain.  Harry liked the rain.  “We have a lot of good stories, a lot of happy moments.  But not all of them.”

 

***

 

_“My Lord--”_

_“The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master.  The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner.  You killed Albus Dumbledore.  While you live, Severus the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine.”_

_“My Lord!”  Snape protested, raising his wand._

_“It cannot be any other way,”  said Voldemort.  “I must master the want, Severus.  Master the want, and I master Potter at last.”_

_And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand.  It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort’s intention became clear.  The snake’s cage was rolling though the air, and before Snape could do anthing more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue._

_“Kill.”_

_There was a terrible scream.  Harry saw Snape’s face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake’s fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off him, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor._

_“I regret it,” said Voldemort coldly.  Voldemort then left._

_Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and looked down up the man he loved, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak.  Harry bent over him, and Snape sized the front of his robes and pulled him close._

_A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape’s throat._

_“Take… it… Take…it…”_

_Something more than blood was leaking from Snape.  Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do--_

_A flask, conjured from this air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione.  Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand.  When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape look as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry’s robes slackened._

_“Look… at… me…”  He whispered._

_The green eyes found the black, but after a second something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty.  The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor and Snape moved no more._

_“No,”  Harry called out as he positioned himself closer to Snape holding him tight and rocking back and forth.  “No, no, no, no, don’t you dare leave me.  I can’t do this without you.  I need to know you will be waiting for me when I finish, you are all I have to live for.  Severus please come back to me.”_

_Hermione watched as the painful scene played out in front of her.  There was nothing that could have been done to save Severus._

“You left me then, but without your memories I would not have been able to finish off Voldemort.  You are the reason so many are still alive.”  Harry ran his hand across Snape’s grave stone.  “But I don’t know that I can live without you.”  There were tears running down Harry’s face, but they were not visible amongst the raindrops which were falling faster now.

 

“Harry, you are going to get sick.”  Hermione came over to him and placed a hand on his arm.  “Let’s go get some dry clothes.  Visit again when it is not so wet out, please.”  Hermione knew Harry was still having a hard time letting go, it had been a year, but the pain was still very strong in all of them.

 

Harry traced Severus’ name with his finger, “I can’t stand that he is not here.  The worst part was I never told him that I really did love him.”

 

“He knew you did, Harry.  Just because you didn’t say it, doesn’t mean you didn’t show it.”  Hermione tried to comfort her friend.

 

Harry took a deep breath and walked back with Hermione to where Ron was standing.  He promised his heart that he would be back again, that he would return everyday, that there would never be a day that he forgot the love he knew for only a short time.


End file.
